Besar a un Sinsajo (Everlark)
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: La hermosa y caprichosa Katniss Everdeen puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Katniss en este lío? Peeta Mellark, tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito...
1. Chapter 1

La hermosa y caprichosa Katniss Everdeen puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso

hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo

moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Katniss en este lío?

Peeta Mellark, tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de

prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito con cierta debilidad por el

champán. Aparta a Katniss de su vida llena de comodidades, la lleva de viaje con un ruinoso

circo y se propone domarla.

Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una mujer que es todo

corazón. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que la pasión le haga remontar el vuelo sin red

de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que durará para siempre.

Nota: Adaptación del libro Besar a un Ángel de la autora Susan Elizabeth Phiplips. Personajes pertenecientes al libro Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins.

1\. Esto no es hecho con fines lucrativos, es solo por diversión.

2\. Compren el libro original.

3\. Combinación de mis dos libros favoritos: Besar a un Ángel y Los Juegos del Hambre.

4\. Pasa a disfrutarlo.


	2. 1

Katniss Everdeen había olvidado el nombre de su novio.

—Yo, Katniss, te tomo a ti...

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su padre los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido a por la licencia matrimonial. Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada boda.

Katniss casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca había conseguido que cambiara de opinión sobre su hija.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que el dinero de su padre había comprado. Un semental. Un auténtico semental de estatura media, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y extraños ojos color azul. A la madre de Katniss le habría encantado.

Celeste Everdeen había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Katniss ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella hubiera sido demasiado mayor para Celeste. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años y su madre solía fijar el límite en veintinueve.

Tenía el pelo rubio cenizo que parecía cascadas doradas y unos rasgos cincelados que harían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a Celeste, pero Katniss los prefería más maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordándose que no iba a tener que pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido. Todo acabaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que se le había ocurrido. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que ella consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas ala ligera —en especial los votos matrimoniales, —sospechaba que eran los remordimientos de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Katniss, te tomo ti... —La voz de Katniss se apagó.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarla. Permaneció con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil le provocaron a Katniss un cosquilleo en la piel. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Katniss y no se había enterado.

—Peeta —masculló su padre detrás de ella, y Katniss pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez.

Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia con ella.

Katniss se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Yo, Katniss... —tragó saliva, —te tomo a ti, Peeta... —volvió a tragar saliva, —como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Alma, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El rubio volvió la cabeza y la miró. Arqueaba una ceja rubia con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. «Mi horrible esposo.»El peculiar sentido del humor de Katniss tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el rubio no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Katniss miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque él, sin duda,sería un esposo horrible para ella. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Mellark. Peeta Mellark. Era otro de los rusos de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en la Unión Soviética, el padre de Katniss, Snow Everdeen, tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad rusa, tanto allí, en Estados Unidos, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que lo había visto nacer se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en las paredes azules —tan comunes en la arquitectura residencial de su país, —la chimenea de ladrillos amarillos y la multicolor alfombra kilim. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal,había un par de floreros de cobalto ruso y algunas figuras de cristal y porcelana de las Colecciones Imperiales de San Petersburgo. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Katniss, mucho más pequeña, y ella sintió la fuerza que poseía cuando le puso la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dijo él con voz severa e contempló el sencillo aro con momentánea confusión.

Por lo que podía recordar,acababa de entrar en lo que Celeste denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio.Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

—... por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York, os declaro marido y mujer.

Katniss se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez Plutarch invitara al novio a besar a la novia. Cuando no lo hizo, supo que había sido una sugerencia de Snow para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzada a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demá no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, Katniss desearía haberse parecido más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse ella sola de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Sin embargo, detestaba sentir lástima de sí misma, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella para besarle fríamente la mejilla como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla. Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolida cuando él se apartó.

Snow señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los había casado el juez Plutarch. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia eran el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Alma, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello grisáceo y aquella característica voz.

—Felicidades, cariño. Formáis una bonita pareja Peeta y tú. ¿No te parece, Snow?—Sin esperar respuesta, Alma abrazó a Katniss, envolviéndolas a las dos en una nube de perfume dulzón.

Alma simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por la hija ilegítima de su marido, y aunque Katniss era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía el mérito de Alma guardando las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la prueba viviente del único acto irresponsable que Snow había cometido en su vida, incluso aunque hubiera sido veintiséis años antes.

—No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese vestido, querida. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para una boda. —La mirada crítica de Alma evaluó con severidad el caro vestido verde claro de Katniss, con el corpiño de encaje y el bajo plateado, que acababa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

—Es casi blanco. Quitando lo verde lo es.

—El verde no es blanco, querida. Y es demasiado corto.

—La chaqueta es muy discreta —señaló Katniss, alisando las solapas de la prenda de raso verde claro que le caía hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y ponerte algo blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos algo de seda?

Ya que ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, Katniss pensaba que, de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando a sí misma que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Alma le había prendido en el pelo, aunque ésta se la había vuelto a colocar en el mismo lugar poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Alma tampoco aprobaba los zapatos plateados, que parecerían unas sandalias romanas de gladiador si no fuera por el tacón de diez centímetros. Eran terriblemente incómodos, pero al menos era imposible confundirlos con unos zapatos tradicionales de raso.

—El novio no parece feliz —susurró Alma. —. No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir alguna otra tontería por ahora? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de decir lo que piensas.

Katniss apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Alma nunca decía lo que pensaba en tanto que Katniss casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Katniss no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Katniss se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? «Perdón, Peeta Mellark, ¿acepta American Express?» Mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Sae, intentó imaginar lo que él estaría pensando.

«¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a la mocosa de aquí?»

Peeta Mellark echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularla.

«Disfrútalo, señora. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a hacerlo.»

Mientras Snow le mostraba al juez un samovar antiguo, Peeta contempló las piernas de su nueva esposa, expuestas ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que ella llamaba vestido de novia. Eran delgadas y bien proporcionadas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo femenino, oculto a medias por la chaqueta, sería igual de tentador.

Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de una sirena lo compensaría de tener que casarse a la ó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Katniss.

—Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable —había dicho Snow Everdeen Petroff. —Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Katniss sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya. Katniss estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija, Peeta, o te volverá loco.

Lo poco que Peeta había visto de Katniss Everdeen hasta ahora no le habían hecho dudar delas palabras de Snow. La madre, Celeste Everdeen, había sido una modelo británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, Celeste y Snow Petroff habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Katniss era el resultado.

Snow le había asegurado a Peeta que le había propuesto matrimonio a Celeste cuando ésta se quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Snow había insistido en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hija ilegítima.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Celeste había comenzado a desvanecerse, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas y saraos. Y donde quiera que Celeste fuera, Katniss la acompañaba. Al menos Celeste había tenido una profesión, pensó Peeta, pero Katniss no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nueva esposa con más atención, observó algún parecido con ían diferente color de pelo, el de Katniss era oscuro como el azabache mientras que el de su madre era rubio casi pálido, y sólo las mujeres que no salían de casa podían tener esa tez tan pálida. Sus ojos eran de un gris inusual, casi como las nubes que refrescaban los días cuando hacia aquellos viajes tan largos en carretera. Pero Katniss era más menuda —también parecía más terca— y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Celeste había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hija era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Snow, Celeste tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era corta de entendederas, otra cualidad que la pequeña cabeza hueca con la que se había casado parecía haber heredado. No era exactamente la típica chica bonita y tonta —era demasiado culta para eso, —pero a él no le costaba imaginársela como el caro juguete sexual de un hombre rico.

Peeta siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeras de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de mujer, una que fuera algo más que un buen par de piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes y que no se guardaran nada para sí mismas. Podía respetar a una mujer que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con lloriqueos y pataletas. El mero hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le rechinasen los dientes.

Al menos tenerla bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposa y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. «La vida tiene maneras de poner a las pequeñas chicas ricas y mimadas en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, nena, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar.»

Al otro lado de la habitación, Katniss se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Celeste, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de pelo de Katniss, a la altura de la barbilla y un poco más largo por detrás,era ligero, juvenil y delicado. A ella le había encantado desde el principio, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Alma había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda.

Katniss vio acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo. Compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Coge tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos.

A ella no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

—Sae está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no estálisto aún, así que tendremos que esperar.

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que coger un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche.

Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con él.

—¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde, Pet? Odio decepcionar a Sae. Es una joya y hace unos desayunos maravillosos.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecieron taladrarla. Eran de un inusual color azul pálido que le recordaba a algo vagamente estremecedor. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente la inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Peeta, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpéis, pero tenemos que coger un avión.

Alma dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Katniss una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestra Katniss es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?

De repente, a Katniss se le fueron las ganas de tomar el soufflé de Sae.

—Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo.

—No tienes tiempo. Estás bien así.

—Pero...

La firme mano de Peeta se posó en su espalda y la empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

—Supongo que éste es tu bolso. —Ante el asentimiento de Katniss cogió el bolsito de Chanel de la mesita dorada y se lo tendió.

Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Katniss se acercaron para bien ella no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Peeta que la conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí misma por el leve tono de pánico en la voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Peeta de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Obedécele, Katniss. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillada delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso y Katniss apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Peeta y salió por la puerta.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un gato color café claro.

De inmediato, Katniss se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el gato la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un bufido furioso y saltó. Katniss chilló mientras el gato se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias.

—¡Quieto!

El gato continuó arañándole. Katniss gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor. Peeta la miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un empujón con la punta del zapato.

—¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Katniss una mirada de reproche.

—No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo.

Katniss había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamanos de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Parecíais conoceros —dijo Peeta cuando salieron.

—Nunca... nunca he visto a ese gato en mi vida.

—No lo creo. Ese gato te odia.

—No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales.

—¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo. Katniss asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS,ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman. Katniss se dijo así misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Celeste se había metido con ella durante años por ser exasperadamente anticuada, pero todo lo que Katniss había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educada con tan poco convencionalismo.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Peeta Mellark cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

«Hiciste unos votos, Katniss. Unos votos sagrados.» Ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Peeta se sentó junto a ella y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, ella no estaría tan nerviosa.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un culturista, Peeta tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Katniss sintió un ligero estremecimiento que la inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado del bordillo cuando él comenzó a tirar de la corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Katniss se puso rígida, esperando que no siguiera. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, ella y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Manhattan mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer,pero había una gran diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Ella respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a gardenia en su pelo. Vio que Peeta había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando él estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarla, Katniss se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan bella como su madre,y cuando la gente la miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los agujeros de las medias doradas, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza en sí misma.

Abrió el bolso para buscar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgullosa de haber sucumbido a él. Aunque Celeste siempre había fumado, Katniss no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta deque los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a és de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Mellark.

—Apágalo, cara de ángel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito.

Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Creo que estaba defectuoso.

—¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así.

—Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los Katniss todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente ándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Tenían que hablar —tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio, —pero él no parecía estar de humor para conversar y ella temía meter la pata sino iba con cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Katniss se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó a sí misma que aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego sí había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Snow y no el de Celeste. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo.

Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura y era toda una experta en calmar a mujeres histéricas. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Celeste, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que la había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre la había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer. Pero no había querido que Celeste muriera. Eso no.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Katniss sabía que Celeste la había querido.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de Celeste le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en sí misma sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Celeste que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber ni importarle si tenía dinero para cubrirlos.

Snow descubrió el derroche de Katniss el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto contra ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Snow había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, le había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, él había dictado sus términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera para ella tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casada durante seis meses, ejerciendo de esposa obediente durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fondo fiduciario que él establecería para ella, un fondo fiduciario que él controlaría. Si era frugal, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó ella cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla. —Ya no existen los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casada durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un penique más de mi bolsillo.

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

—Él te enseñará algo sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por costumbre, Katniss sacó una insignia de Sinsajo dorado del bolso para darle seguridad de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Ya más segura, lo guardo de nuevo.

—Disculpe, señor Mellark.

Él no respondió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Mellark? ¿Peeta? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos color azul líquido.

—¿De qué?

A pesar de los nervios, ella sonrió.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente para hablar.

—Si quieres escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso.

Así que tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder solicitar el divorcio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día —hizo una pausa. —Noche a noche.

A Katniss se le puso la piel de gallina y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Él había hecho un comentario perfectamente inocente y ella sólo había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo un plan, un plan muy simple en realidad.

—¿Sí?

—Si me da la mitad de lo que le pagó mi padre por casarse conmigo, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, podremos irnos cada cual por su lado y acabar con este lío.

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

—¿De qué lío hablas?

Ella debería haber sabido, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

—El lío de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido.

—Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Y eso de ir cada uno por su lado no era lo que Snow tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—Eso pretende mi padre. Es un poco tirano en lo que se refiere a las vidas de otras personas. Lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Manhattan, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Manhattan.

Él parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como ella había esperado, pero Katniss era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

—Sé que mi plan funcionará.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Snow me dio por casarme contigo?

—Ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?

—No fue ni mucho menos suficiente —masculló él.

Ella nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

—Si lo piensa un poco, verá que es lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada.

—¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fondo fiduciario que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?

—Oh, no, no pienso hacer eso.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—Y yo me niego.

Katniss comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que haría ella en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Peeta Mellark, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de ella.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy segura de que no todos estaban defectuosos.

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Katniss encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas.

Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Peeta apagó la colilla y las ascuas con el pañuelo.

—Deberías denunciarlos —dijo él con suavidad. Peeta se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Él se acercó y le tocó un pecho. Ella sintió el roce de ese dedo en la parte interior del seno y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo del raso. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos dorados.

—Un poco de ceniza —dijo él. Katniss puso la mano donde él la había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya la había tocado allí? Dos años, recordó, cuando se había hecho la última revisión médica.

Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

—Señor Mellark, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo.

—¿Insistir? —dijo él suavemente. —No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada.

Ella tensó la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Mellark.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Katniss, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

—No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Katniss sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche.

 **¡Que capítulo señores! ¡Adoro está historia! Y combinarla con Los Juegos del Hambre ¡uf! ¡Me pone bien happy!**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? Les prometo que el libro se pone muuuuuuucho mejor conforme avanza.**

 **Y por si no quedo lo bastante claro: esta es solo una adaptación del libro Besar a un Ángel de la autora Susan Elizabeth Philips.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	3. 2

2.

Daisy se pascaba por el rincón más apañado de la sección de fumadores de la puerta de embarque de USAir, dando unas caladas un profundas

y rápidas al cigarrillo que empezó a marearse. El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Charleston, Carolina del Sur, una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que tomó como una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos.

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Mellark se negó a aceptar el plan. Luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta del maletero en lugar del juego completo que ella había preparado, Katniss pensó que era una equivocación, pero Peeta la sacó rápidamente de su error.

—Viajaremos con poco equipaje. Le ordené al ama de llaves que lo rehiciera por ti durante la ceremonia.

—¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

—Vamos a facturar. —Él cogió su propio y ligero equipaje, y Katniss se quedó mirando con asombro cómo echaba a andar sin dejarle otra opción que seguirlo. Ella apenas podía cargar con la maleta; sus tobillos se tambaleaban sobre los altos tacones mientras se arrastraba tras él.

Sintiéndose desgraciada y cohibida, se había dirigido a la entrada, donde todo aquel que pasaba notaba las medias agujereadas, el vestido quemado y la gardenia mustia.

Cuando Peeta desapareció en los aseos, ella se había apresurado a comprar una nueva cajetilla, pero descubrió que sólo tenía un billete de diez dólares en el bolso. Se dio cuenta con inquietud de que ése era todo el dinero que poseía. Sus cuentas corrientes estaban bloqueadas y las tarjetas de crédito canceladas. Por lo tanto, volvió a guardar el billete en la cartera y le pidió un pitillo a un atractivo ejecutivo.

En cuanto lo apagó, Peeta salió de los aseos y al ver cómo iba vestido sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa vaquera, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que parecían casi blancos. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras. Llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes y bronceados antebrazos ligeramente cubiertos de vello oscuro y un reloj de oro con una correa de piel. Katniss se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Al pensar en todo lo que su padre podía haberle hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido que la casaría con el Hombre Marlboro.

Él se acercó a ella cargando la maleta con facilidad por el asa. Los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas. A Celeste le hubiera encantado.

—Vamos. Acaban de hacer la última llamada.

—Señor Mellark, por favor, no creo que quiera hacer esto. Si me prestara sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación.

—Le hice una promesa a tu padre y nunca falto a mi palabra. Quizá sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor.

—¡Honor! ¡Se ha vendido! ¡Dejó que mi padre le comprara! ¿Qué clase de honor es ése?

—Snow y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo. Por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré.

—¡Sabe que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

—Entonces, vámonos. —Él sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

Ella no tenía dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, y su padre le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él. Con el estómago revuelto, se percató de que no tenía otra alternativa que seguirlo, y cogió la maleta.

Delante de ella, Peeta había alcanzado la última hilera de sillas, donde un adolescente estaba sentado fumando. Cuando su nuevo marido pasó junto al chico, el cigarrillo de éste comenzó a arder.

Unas dos horas después Katniss se encontraba bajo un sol resplandeciente en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Charleston, observando la camioneta negra de Peeta; tenía el capó cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la matrícula de Florida casi ilegible por el barro seco que la ocultaba.

—Déjala ahí detrás. —Peeta lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de ella, igual que no se había ofrecido a llevársela en el aeropuerto.

Katniss rechinó los dientes. Si pensaba que iba a pedirle ayuda, podía esperar sentado. Le dolieron los brazos cuando intentó lanzar la voluminosa maleta a la parte trasera. Pudo sentir los ojos de Peeta sobre ella y, aunque sospechaba que al final agradecería todo lo que el ama de llaves había metido en ella, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel diseño de Louis Vuitton fuera más pequeño.

Cogió el asa con una mano y sujetó la parte inferior de la maleta con la otra. Con gran esfuerzo, tiró de ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el con falsa inocencia.

—No..., gra... cias. —Las palabras parecían gruñidos más que otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura?

Katniss, que por fin consiguió alzarla para empujarla con el hombro hacia dentro, no tenía suficiente aliento para contestar. Sólo unos centímetros más. Se tambaleó sobre los tacones. Un poco más...

Con un grito de consternación, la maleta y ella cayeron hacia atrás. Gritó al impactar contra el pavimento, luego chilló de pura rabia. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo se percató de que la maleta había amortiguado la caída y evitado que se lastimara. También se dio cuenta de que había caído de manera desgarbada, con la corta falda ciñéndole los muslos, las rodillas pegadas y los pies extendidos.

Unas oscuras y gastadas botas camperas entraron en su ángulo de visión. Deslizó la mirada por los muslos que se perfilaban bajo los vaqueros y por el ancho pecho y, al llegar a aquellos ojos color azul que brillaban con diversión, Katniss recuperó su dignidad. Juntando los tobillos, se apoyó en los codos.

—Esto es justo lo que pretendía.

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así es. —Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se impulsó sobre los codos hasta quedar sentada. —A esto es a lo que nos ha llevado su comportamiento infantil. Espero que lo sienta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Tú lo que necesitas es un vigilante, cara de ángel, no un marido.

—¡Deje de llamarme así!

—Agradéceme que te llame así. —Cogió el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Katniss. Luego tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la empujó al sofocante interior.

Katniss esperó para hablar hasta que hubieron dejado el aeropuerto atrás.

Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía tierra adentro en lugar de a Milton Head, como ella había esperado.

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba los cabellos contra las mejillas. Adoptando un tono suave, Katniss rompió el silencio.

—¿Podría encender el aire acondicionado? Se me enreda el pelo.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

Tal vez estuviera ya entumecida, porque aquella respuesta no la sorprendió. Los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más. De nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

—¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

—Eso no suena muy esperanzados

—Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel.

Vaqueros, botas, matrícula de Florida. ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en Florida. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur. «Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero. Que sea igual que un episodio repetido de Dallas. Que haya una hermosa casa, ropas de diseño, y Sue Ellen y J. R. haraganeando alrededor de la piscina.»

—¿Es usted ranchero?

—¿Parezco ranchero?

—Lo que parece es un psiquiatra. Responde a una pregunta con otra.

—¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno.

—Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza.

Ella había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando.

Katniss miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera. Totalmente ensimismada, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza. El aire caliente los movía.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó fumando. O lo intentó.

Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la nicotina. En cuanto se adaptara a la nueva situación, tendría que dejar de fumar. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca fumaría en la casa del rancho. Si le apetecía un cigarrillo, saldría a fumárselo a la terraza, en el balancín al lado de la piscina.

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: «Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza. Que haya piscina...»

Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es.

El dedo de la joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

—Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa.

Era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Katniss rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

—Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo.

—No exactamente.

—¿Va a ir usted solo?

—No.

Katniss tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

—Sé que no le gusto, señor Mellark, pero, por favor, dígame que no trabaja aquí.

—Soy el gerente.

—Gerente de un circo —repitió ella débilmente.

—Exacto.

Atontada, Katniss se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel.

En el recinto abrasado por el sol había una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas. La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso donde se podía leer: CIRCO DE LOS HERMANOS QUEST, PROPIETARIO: OWEN QUEST. Además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Katniss vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y toda clase de gente de mal vivir, entre la que incluyó a algunos hombres bastante sucios. A la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros.

El padre de Katniss siempre había sido un esnob. Le encantaba todo ese rollo de los linajes antiguos y los títulos de nobleza. Se jactaba de descender de las más grandes familias zaristas de Rusia. El hecho de que hubiera casado a su única hija con un hombre que trabajaba en un circo decía mucho de lo que sentía por ella.

—No es exactamente el de los Hermanos Ringling.

—Eso ya lo veo —repuso ella débilmente.

—Los Hermanos Quest es uno de los circos que se conocen como circos de barro.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Pronto lo averiguarás —la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica.

Su marido aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió. Para cuando ella bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando con ellas.

Los altos tacones de Katniss se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Peeta. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clava

ron los ojos en ella. La rodilla le asomaba por el ancho agujero de las medias, la chamuscada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundían en algo demasiado blando. Afligida, Katniss bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

—¡Señor Mellark!

El chillido de la joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero él pareció no oírla y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas. Ella restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándoselo de polvo durante el proceso. Con una exclamación ahogada, Katniss echó a andar de nuevo.

Peeta se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro. El más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica. Al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

«Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra. Por favor...»

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Katniss gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entumecida emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse.

Peeta reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él.

Cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te coja en brazos para cruzar el umbral?

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, ella eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca la habían cogido en brazos para cruzar un umbral y que a pesar de las circunstancias, éste era el día de su boda.

Quizá poner un toque sentimental los ayudaría a los dos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás de coña?

—¿Quiere o no quiere hacerlo?

—No quiero.

Ella intentó disimular la decepción.

—Vale.

—Es una puta caravana.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales.

.

—Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral. Incluso un iglú tiene umbral.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor. Peeta también se dio cuenta.

—Vamos, entra.

—Es usted quien se ha ofrecido.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Ya me he fijado que lo hace mucho. Y por si nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta.

—Entra, Katniss.

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Ella permaneció en el escalón, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

—Le agradecería que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de cumplir esa tradición.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Él bajó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al momento la dejó bruscamente en pie.

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Katniss fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—¡Ay, Dios!

—Herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que no te gusta.

—Es horrible.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de ella había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado. Los platos sucios estaban amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y había una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal. A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida

tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de la pila de libros, periódicos y ropa masculina. Vio una nevera descascarillada, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta.

Katniss miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están el resto de las camas?

Él la miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

—Esto es una caravana, cara de ángel, no una suite en el Ritz. Es todo lo que hay.

—Pero... —Katniss cerró la boca. Tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café que en ese momento estaba recogida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas enredadas, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

—El colchón está limpio y es cómodo —dijo él.

—Estaré más cómoda en el sofá.

—Como quieras.

Ella oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Peeta se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

—Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Los donnickers están allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a

los elefantes.

«¿Donnicker? ¿La función?»

—En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí —dijo ella. —Está asqueroso.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que necesita el toque de una mujer. Encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero.

Él pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo. Estupefacta, Katniss vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, cogía la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo.

Se sintió profundamente ofendida.

—No pensaba robarle.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Peeta le rozó el brazo con el pecho cuando volvió a pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta.

—Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho. Actúo en las dos.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería!

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Katniss se quedó mirando aquellos pálidos ojos azules y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

Él levantó lentamente la mano, y Katniss dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja con algo que parecía una caricia.

—Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel —dijo él con suavidad. —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar. Tú decides cómo quieres que sea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En un instante que pareció eterno, Peeta le exigió sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre ella, consumiéndole la ropa, la piel, hasta que Katniss se sintió desnuda y despojada, con todas sus debilidades expuestas. Quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada masculina la dejó inmovilizada.

Peeta le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Cogió el tirante verde del vestido que llevaba debajo y se lo deslizó por el hombro. Ella no llevaba sujetador —se le hubiera transparentado con el vestido— y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Con la punta del dedo, Peeta bajó el tirante por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón.

Luego, inclinó la cabeza y tomó con los dientes la suave piel que había expuesto.

Katniss se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco. Debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño mordisco con placer. Sintió la insolente mano de Peeta en el pelo y luego él se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en ella como si fuera un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando Katniss supo a qué le recordaban esos ojos azules. A un animal de presa.

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes.

Peeta salió y la miró, dejando caer la gardenia que le había robado del pelo.

Estalló en llamas.

* * *

 **¡Wow! ¡wow! ¡wow!**

 **¡Que capítulo tan increíble! ¡Adoro esta historia en verdad!**

 **Comenten y voten.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	4. 3

3.

Katniss cerró la puerta de golpe dejando fuera la flor quemada, y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía dominar el fuego?

Notando que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo la mano, se recordó que estaba en un circo, un lugar de ilusiones. Peeta debía de haber aprendido algunos trucos de magia en el transcurso de los años y Katniss no debería dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Se tocó la pequeña marca roja en la suave curva del pecho y el pezón se tensó en respuesta. Mirando la cama sin hacer, se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina e intentó asimilar la ironía de todo aquello.

Ahora que tenía veintiséis, Katniss se consideraba una reliquia victoriana. Sabía lo suficiente de psicología humana para darse cuenta de que su resistencia al sexo fuera del matrimonio era un acto de rebeldía. Cuando era niña, había observado el vaivén de la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y supo que nunca podría ser como ella. Deseaba con toda el alma ser considerada una mujer respetable. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo había conseguido.

Se llamaba Gale Hawthorne, tenía veintiocho años y era ejecutivo en una editorial británica. Lo conoció en una fiesta en Escocia. Era todo lo que admiraba en un hombre: caballeroso, inteligente y bien educado. No fue difícil enamorarse de él.

Katniss era una mujer hambrienta de afecto, y los besos de Gale y sus expertas caricias la enardecían hasta casi hacerla perder el juicio. Incluso así, Katniss no pudo olvidar sus principios, profundamente arraigados, para acostarse con él. Al principio, la negativa de la joven le irritó, pero poco a poco él comprendió lo importante que era aquello para ella y le propuso matrimonio. Katniss aceptó entusiasmada y vivió en una nube rosa durante los días que faltaban para la ceremonia.

Celeste fingió estar encantada, pero Katniss debería haber imaginado que a su madre le daba terror quedarse sola, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. A Celeste no le llevó demasiado tiempo tramar un cuidadoso y calculado plan para seducir a Gale Hawthorne.

A favor de Gale debía decir que logró resistirse casi un mes, pero Celeste siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y al final lo conquistó.

—Lo hice por ti, Kstniss —había dicho cuando una Katniss apesadumbrada descubrió la verdad. —. Quería que abrieras los ojos y vieras lo hipócrita que es. Dios mío, habrías sido muy desgraciada si te hubieras casado con él.

Madre e hija discutieron amargamente y Katniss había llegado a recoger todas sus pertenencias para marcharse. El intento de suicidio de Celeste puso fin a eso.

Se subió el tirante del vestido de novia y suspiró. Fue un sonido profundo y doloroso, el tipo de suspiro que salía desde lo más profundo del alma porque no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

Para otras mujeres el sexo resultaba fácil. ¿Por qué no para ella? Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio y ahora estaba casada. Pero, irónicamente, su marido era más desconocido para ella que cualquiera de los hombres que rechazado. El hecho de que fuera tan brutalmente atractivo no cambiaba las cosas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar entregarse a alguien a quien no amara.

Volvió a mirar la cama. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Algo que parecía una cuerda negra asomaba bajo unos vaqueros tirados de cualquier manera sobre las arrugadas sábanas azules. Se inclinó para tocar la tela de los vaqueros, desgastada por el uso, y deslizó un dedo por la cremallera abierta. ¿Cómo sería ser amada por ese hombre? ¿Despertar cada mañana y ver la misma cara mirándola desde el otro lado de la almohada? ¿Tener una casa y niños? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Cómo sería ser una mujer normal?

Apartó los vaqueros a un lado y dio un paso atrás al ver lo que había debajo. No era una cuerda negra, sino un látigo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

«Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar.»

Peeta había insinuado que habría consecuencias si no le obedecía. Cuando ella le había preguntado cuáles serían, había contestado que lo descubriría ella misma esa noche. No habría insinuado que tenía intención de golpearla, ¿verdad?

Intentó normalizar la respiración. Puede que en el siglo XVIII los hombres pegaran a sus esposas, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Llamaría a la policía si se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima. No sería víctima de la violencia de ningún hombre por muy desesperadas que fueran las circunstancias.

Seguramente había una explicación sencilla para todo eso: el fuego, el látigo e incluso esa amenaza. Pero Katniss estaba exhausta y temblorosa por el vuelco que había dado su vida y le costaba pensar con claridad.

Antes de hacer nada, tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que volviera a sentirse ella misma, se encontraría mejor. Arrastró la maleta hasta el sofá, donde la abrió, y se encontró con que todos sus elegantes vestidos habían desaparecido, aunque el resto de las prendas parecían bastante adecuadas para alternar con esa gente. Se puso unos pantalones caquis, un top marca Poorboyusa de color melón y unas sandalias. El diminuto cuarto de baño resultó estar mucho más limpio que el resto de la caravana. Y cuando se arregló el pelo y se retocó el maquillaje, se sintió lo suficientemente bien consigo misma para salir y explorar el lugar.

Olores a animales, heno y polvo inundaron las fosas nasales de Katniss tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo. La brisa caliente de finales de abril corría por el recinto, agitando suavemente las lonas laterales de la carpa y los banderines multicolores. Oyó el sonido de una radio a través de la ventana abierta de una de las caravanas y el sonido estridente de un programa de televisión saliendo de otra. Alguien estaba cocinando en una parrilla de carbón y a Katniss le rugió el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, creyó percibir el olor a tabaco. Lo siguió hasta otra caravana y vio a un hada apoyada contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

Era una delicada y etérea criatura, con el pelo dorado, ojos de Bambi azules y boca diminuta. Recién entrada en la adolescencia, poseía unos pequeños pechos que presionaban contra una descolorida camiseta con un agujero en el cuello.

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y una imitación de deportivas Birkenstocks que se veían enormes en sus delicados pies.

Katniss la saludó amablemente, pero los ojos de Bambi de la chica se mostraron taciturnos y hostiles.

—Hola, soy Katniss.

— ¿Es ése tu nombre de verdad?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Katniss Theodosia, mi madre era un tanto melodramática, pero todos me llaman Katniss. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Prim.

—Qué bonito. Eres del circo, ¿no? Por supuesto que lo eres, o no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

—Soy una de las acróbatas de Haymitch Abernathy.

—¡Eres artista! ¡Genial! Nunca he conocido a una artista de circo.

Prim la miró con el perfecto desdén que sólo los adolescentes parecen capaces de dominar.

—¿Has crecido en el circo? —Al hacer la pregunta, Katniss se dio cuenta de la inmoralidad que suponía pedir un cigarrillo a una adolescente. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis. Llevo aquí algún tiempo. —Se puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, donde parecía vagamente obsceno. Entrecerrando los ojos por el humo, la chica comenzó a lanzar los aros hasta que hubo cinco en el aire. Al ver que fruncía la frente con concentración, Katniss tuvo la impresión de que aquel ejercicio de malabarismo no era fácil para ella, especialmente cuando los ojos de la joven comenzaron a lagrimear por el humo.

—¿Quién es Haymitch Abernathy?

—Mierda. —A Prim se le cayó uno de los aros y luego atrapó los cuatro restantes. —. Haymitch Abernathy es mi padre.

—¿Actuáis los dos juntos?

Prim la miró como si estuviera chiflada.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con mi padre si ni siquiera puedo mantener los cinco aros en el aire?

Katniss se preguntó si Prim era así de ruda con todo el mundo.

—Haymitch actúa con mis hermanos, Darius y Taylor. Yo sólo salgo para posar con estilo.

—¿Posar con estilo?

—Para captar la atención del público. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

—No sobre el circo.

—Tampoco debes saber mucho sobre los hombres. Te vi entrar antes en la caravana con Peeta. ¿Sabes lo que dice Effie sobre las mujeres que se enrollan con Peeta?

Katniss estaba bastante segura de no querer escucharlo.

—¿Quién es Effie?

—Effie Trinket. Es la dueña del circo desde que murió su marido. Y le dice a todas las mujeres que se acercan a Peeta que algún día acabará asesinándolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se odian mutuamente. —Tomó una profunda calada y tosió. Cuando se recuperó, miró a Katniss de reojo con una intensidad aniquiladora que parecía ridícula en un hada. —. Apuesto algo a que se deshace de ti después de que te haya follado un par de veces.

Katniss había oído cosas peores en su infancia, pero aún se sentía desconcertada cuando esa palabra salía de labios de un adolescente. Ella nunca decía palabrotas. Otra rareza como rebelión a su educación.

—Eres una chica muy guapa. Es una pena que lo eches a perder utilizando ese lenguaje tan soez.

Prim le dirigió una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Follar. —Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de la sandalia.

Katniss contempló la colilla con anhelo. Habría podido darle al menos tres caladas antes de apagarla.

—Peeta puede tener a la mujer que quiera —le escupió Prim por encima del hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. —Puede que seas su novia ahora, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Katniss pudiese decirle que era la esposa de Peeta, no su novia, la adolescente desapareció. Ni siquiera mirándolo por el lado positivo, podía decir que el primer encuentro con uno de los miembros del circo hubiera sido bueno.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora deambulando por el recinto, observando los paseos de los elefantes desde una distancia segura y procurando mantenerse apartada del camino de todo el mundo. Se percató de que había un orden sutil en la forma en que funcionaba el circo. En la parte delantera se encontraba el puesto de comida y de venta de recuerdos junto a una carpa decorada con brillantes pósters de dibujos horripilantes de animales salvajes devorando a sus presas. En el letrero de la entrada se leía CASA DE FIERAS DE LOS HERMANOS TRINKET. Justo enfrente, había una caravana con una taquilla en el extremo. Los camiones de carga pesada estaban estacionados a un lado, lejos de la multitud, mientras que las caravanas, las camionetas y los remolques ocupaban la parte del fondo.

Cuando la gente comenzó a agolparse en la carpa del circo, Katniss avanzó entre los puestos de comida, recuerdos y algodón de azúcar para acercarse más. Los olores de gofres y palomitas de maíz se mezclaban con los de los animales y el del moho de la carpa de nailon del circo. Un treintañero con el pelo color arena y una voz atronadora intentaba convencer a la gente de que entraran en la casa de fieras para ver la exhibición de animales salvajes.

—Sólo por un dólar podrán ver a un cruel tigre siberiano en cautividad, a un exótico camello, a una llama cariñosa con los niños y a un gorila feroz.

Mientras seguía con el discurso, Katniss pasó junto a él y bordeó el puesto de comida donde estaban almorzando algunos trabajadores del circo. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que era, y ahora descubría la fuente de ese sonido atronador: un camión que contenía dos grandes generadores amarillos. Pesados cables se extendían desde ellos; algunos culebreaban hacia la carpa, otros hacia las tiendas y algunos más hacia las caravanas.

Una mujer envuelta en una capa ribeteada con plumas de marabú de color azul verdoso salió de una de las caravanas y se detuvo a hablar con un payaso que llevaba una brillante peluca naranja. Otros artistas comenzaban a reunirse bajo una carpa que debía de ser la entrada de los empleados del circo, ya que estaba en el lado contrario a la del público. Katniss no vio señales de Peeta y se preguntó dónde estaría.

Aparecieron los elefantes, magníficos con sus mantas doradas y rojas y sus casquetes de plumas. Cuando enfilaron en dirección a Katniss, ésta retrocedió hasta una de las caravanas. Si los gatos pequeños la aterrorizaban, los elefantes no podían ser menos y estaba segura de que se desmayaría si se le acercaba uno de ellos.

Varios caballos engalanados con arneses adornados con joyas se encabritaron a un lado. Katniss hurgó torpemente en el bolsillo para coger la caja de cigarrillos casi vacía que acababa de gorronear de una de las camionetas y sacó uno.

—¡Señoras y señores, la función va a comenzar! Acérquense todos...

El hombre que hacía el anuncio era el mismo que animaba a la gente a entrar en la casa de fieras, aunque ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja de maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento Katniss vio aparecer a Peeta montado en un caballo negro. Fue entonces cuando la joven se percató de que su marido no sólo era el gerente del circo, sino también uno de los artistas.

Iba vestido con un traje de cosaco: una camisa blanca de seda con las mangas abullonadas y los holgados pantalones negros remetidos en unas botas altas de cuero que se le ajustaban a las pantorrillas. Una faja color escarlata con joyas incrustadas le rodeaba la cintura y los flecos rozaban el lomo del caballo. Vestido así no era difícil imaginarlo cabalgando por las estepas rusas para saquear y violar. También llevaba un látigo enrollado colgando de la silla de montar y, con alivio, Katniss se percató de que había dejado volar la imaginación.

El látigo que había visto sobre la cama no era nada más que uno de los artilugios que Peeta utilizaba en la pista.

Mientras lo observaba inclinarse sobre el lomo del caballo para hablar con el maestro de ceremonias, Katniss recordó que había hecho unos votos sagrados que la vinculaban a ese hombre y supo que ya no podía ignorar más su conciencia. No podía negar que aceptar casarse con él era la cosa más cobarde que había hecho nunca. Había dudado de sí misma, de su habilidad para cuidarse sola; debía haberse negado al chantaje de su padre y haberse buscado la vida, aunque eso significara ir a la cárcel.

¿Sería así como viviría el resto de su vida? ¿Evitando responsabilidades y saliendo airosa de las situaciones? Se sintió avergonzada al recordar que había hecho esos votos sagrados sin intención de cumplirlos y supo que de un modo u otro tenía que llevarlos a cabo.

La conciencia se lo había susurrado durante horas, pero se había negado a escucharla. Katniss aceptaba ahora que no iba a poder vivir consigo misma a menos que intentase cumplir su promesa. El que fuera a ser difícil no lo hacía menos necesario. En el fondo reconocía que si huía de esto no habría esperanza para ella.

Pero aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su mente ponía obstáculos. ¿Cómo podía honrar los votos hechos a un desconocido?

«Tú no se los hiciste a un desconocido, le recordó su conciencia. Se los hiciste a Dios.»

En ese momento Peeta la vio. La decisión que había tomado era demasiado reciente como para que fuera cómodo para ella hablar con él ahora, pero no tenía escapatoria. Le dio una nerviosa calada al cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada cautelosa del caballo que él montaba, y que parecía más feroz según se acercaba. El animal estaba enjaezado con magníficos arreos, incluida una silla de montar revestida de rica seda dorada y roja, unas bridas con filigranas doradas y elaboradas piedras preciosas rojas que parecían rubíes de verdad. Él la miró desde arriba.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—He estado explorando.

—Hay gente poco recomendable rondando por el circo. Hasta que sepas cómo va todo, quédate donde pueda verte.

Ya que ella acababa de prometerse a sí misma que iba a cumplir los votos matrimoniales, se tragó su resentimiento ante las maneras dictatoriales de su marido y se obligó a responder amablemente.

—De acuerdo.

A Katniss comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos ante la proximidad del caballo y se encogió contra el remolque.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Tresh Lipscomb lo cuida por mí. Hace un espectáculo ecuestre y transporta a Misha en el remolque de sus caballos.

—Ya veo.

—Entra y echa un vistazo a la función.

Él agitó las riendas y ella retrocedió con rapidez. Luego siseó consternada cuando el resto del cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

—¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —gritó Katniss, sacudiendo las ropas y pisoteando las ascuas que habían caído al suelo.

Él la miró por encima del hombro con la comisura de la boca ligeramente curvada.

—Ese vicio acabará por matarte. —Riéndose entre dientes, regresó a su lugar en la fila junto al resto de los artistas.

Katniss no sabía qué encontraba más desalentador: el que Peeta hubiera destruido uno de los cigarrillos con su acostumbrada teatralidad o saber que parecía haberla vencido en cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido ese día. Aún se sentía acalorada cuando rodeó a los animales y entró en la carpa por la entrada trasera.

Encontró un sitio libre en las gradas. Eran tablones de madera blanca, duros y estrechos, sin otro lugar donde apoyar los pies que el asiento de los espectadores de la fila de abajo. Pero rápidamente olvidó la incomodidad al ver la excitación de los niños de alrededor.

Le encantaban los niños. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, su sueño secreto había sido dar clases en una guardería. No creía que aquel sueño se fuera a hacer realidad algún día, pero le gustaba pensar en ello algunas veces.

Las luces se atenuaron y un redoble de tambores sonó en crescendo mientras un foco iluminaba al maestro de ceremonias en la pista central.

—¡Señoooooras y señores! ¡Niños de tooooodas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a la emocionante edición número veinticinco del circo de los Hermanos Trinket!

La música estalló, tocada por una banda que constaba de dos músicos con tambores, un sintetizador y un ordenador. Comenzó a sonar una animada versión de I'd like to teach the world to sing y en la pista entró un caballo blanco con una chica que portaba la bandera americana. Los demás artistas la siguieron portando coloridos estandartes, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud.

La trouppe de acróbatas de Haymitch Abernathy fue la que captó la atención de Katniss; la componían tres hombres guapos y Prim, que estaba ataviada con lentejuelas doradas, mallas brillantes y espeso maquillaje. Sobre el pelo de la chica, ahora suavemente rizado, había una diadema de brillantes y rubíes de imitación que brillaba como un cometa. Katniss no tuvo ninguna dificultad en identificar a Haymitch Abernathy entre sus hijos. Era un hombre musculoso y de estatura media, que le recordaba a un chico duro de la calle. Los seguía un grupo de jinetes, payasos, malabaristas y perros adiestrados.

Peeta entró solo en la arena, a lomos de su feroz caballo negro, y a diferencia de los demás artistas no hacía gestos con las manos ni saludaba. Mientras daba vueltas por la pista, parecía un ser tan distante y misterioso como su corazón ruso. No era ajeno a la presencia de la gente, pero de alguna manera permanecía aislado y le daba una extraña dignidad al colorido despliegue. La multitud se animó cuando los elefantes cerraron el desfile.

La función comenzó y, según avanzaba el espectáculo, Katniss se sorprendió ante tanto talento.

Salió un trío de rumanos, unos trapecistas llamados los Odair Voladores, las luces se apagaron y la música se desvaneció. Un foco azul iluminó al maestro de ceremonias, el único que ocupaba la oscura pista central.

—Están a punto de presenciar un número jamás visto en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en el circo de los Hermanos Trinket. Por primera vez, voy a contarles una historia asombrosa. —Su voz se volvió dramáticamente baja y una folclórica y embrujadora melodía rusa comenzó a sonar de fondo.

»Hace casi treinta años, en las estepas heladas de Siberia, una tribu errante de bandidos cosacos se tropezó con un niño muy pequeño que sólo vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello. Los cosacos llevaron al niño a su pueblo y le enseñaron las habilidades que habían aprendido de sus padres. Sólo el colgante que llevaba puesto daba alguna pista de su verdadera identidad.

Las extrañas notas de la popular melodía rusa se fundía con la voz baja del maestro de ceremonias, y cuando la luz se volvió más brillante, el público escuchó, embelesado.

—Durante años, se forjó una leyenda sobre ese hombre, una leyenda que incluso a día de hoy sus rescatadores insisten en que es cierta.

La música se hizo más estridente.

—Creen que es el único descendiente directo del asesinado Zar Nicolás II y su esposa Alexandra. —La voz del hombre se volvió más fuerte. —Señoras y señores, ese hombre está aquí esta noche... —un redoble de tambores. —¡El heredero de la corona imperial rusa!

Katniss sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, a pesar de que no se creía ni una palabra de la historia que había oído.

La voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en la carpa.

—¡El circo de los Hermanos Trinket se enorgullece en presentar... al incomparable Peter el Cosaco!

Las luces subieron de intensidad, la música resonó y Peeta entró en la pista a todo galope a lomos de su caballo negro. Las mangas de su camisa blanca ondeaban y las joyas de la cintura parecían gotas de sangre roja. El poderoso alazán se elevó sobre las patas traseras. Desafiando la gravedad, Peter levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, permaneciendo montado sólo con la presión de las poderosas piernas.

El caballo bajó y Peter desapareció. Katniss quedó boquiabierta al verle reaparecer, de pie sobre la silla de montar. Mientras su montura galopaba alrededor de la pista, él realizó una serie de proezas diestramente ejecutadas que eran a la vez atrevidas y dramáticas. Finalmente se hundió en la silla y tomó el látigo que colgaba del pomo, ejecutando un gran arco sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo resonar tan fuerte que la gente de la primera fila pegó un salto.

Habían introducido algunos accesorios en la pista durante la presentación del maestro de ceremonias: una hilera de dianas con cintas y coronadas con globos púrpura. Dando una vuelta sobre la pista, Peeta hizo estallar los globos uno a uno, y una brillante explosión roja, como gotas de sangre, surcó el aire con cada chasquido del látigo.

Uno de los focos iluminó un candelabro con seis brazos enormes. Peeta hizo girar el látigo en un hipnótico arco sobre su cabeza para apagar las velas.

El público aplaudió, incluso los de las filas traseras habían podido obtener una buena visión del espectáculo. Peeta bajó con gracilidad a la arena y el caballo se alejó trotando fuera de la carpa. Las luces se atenuaron hasta que sólo el quedó iluminado por el foco. Cogió un segundo látigo y los hizo restallar a los dos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás. Y luego los hizo bailar, realizando movimientos intricados con una gracia tan masculina, que Katniss se quedó sin aliento. El baile iba en aumento, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y, como por arte de magia, los dos látigos se convirtieron en uno solo. Gigante. Con una poderosa torsión del brazo, Peeta lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo estallar en llamas.

El público soltó un grito ahogado, se apagaron las luces y el látigo de fuego bailó una mazurca alocada en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Peter el Cosaco había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Sí, definitivamente está historia me encanta.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Recuerden que esto es una adaptación.**

 **Los adoro, comenten y voten beibes.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
